Why Must You Go?
by chibijem
Summary: Set after the film "The Legend Ends": Misao tends to Aoshi...


Why Must You Go?

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: I first started writing fan fiction for the anime version of this series. After watching the live action version of the Kyoto arc, my imagination went into overdrive. I highly recommend the films.

* * *

Makimachi Misao hastened her steps towards the bay; she was once again chasing after one Shinomori Aoshi. After dueling with Himura Battousai and barely giving himself time to recover, he had disappeared from the Aoiya one night.

"_Where is Aoshi-sama?!" She had demanded after finding him missing from his assigned rooms._

"_Misao-chan….." Masugami attempted to placate._

"_Iie, no 'Misao-chan'." She countered. "Tell me where he is." She crossed her arms._

"_He left."_

_She whirled to face the Oniwabanshu member who answered. "What do you mean 'He left.'? She strode across the room. When there was no reply forthcoming, she turned and faced the others who had come to see what the commotion was about. "Someone had best give me an answer."_

"_I saw him taking the secret path." Kurojo admitted._

"_He's gone to Tokyo?! Why? He's in no condition for any sort of traveling." She paced the space. "What is he thinking?"_

"_Misao-chan…."_

"_He still cannot be thinking of fighting Himura-san again….."_

"_Misao."_

"_Nani?!" Her impatient reply rang out._

"_He's gone to save face; to assist the Battousai in his fight. He wants to regain his honor." Shirojo explained._

_The tiny ninja made a sound of frustration as she made her way to her rooms to gather some things for her journey. "He doesn't need to do this. All it will accomplish is him getting more hurt or killed, as if the injuries he already has aren't enough." She mused as she trounced down the stairs and into the kitchens to pack some food for her trip to fetch her Aoshi-sama back. "I forgive him and he knows this."_

"_Misao-chan, the years have changed him, but he is still Oniwabanshu. We have a place in this fight against Shishio Makoto. Aoshi-sama knows this and he has gone to do his duty; he needs to do this."_

"_His life is mine."_

"_Iie, his life is Oniwaban, then yours." Omime rested her gentle hands on the youngest member. "He will return, be sure of this."_

"_I know it." She wrapped her cloak over her small but strong shoulders. "I am just going after him to make sure he doesn't end up dead." Why did you have to go, _she mused.

She looked up and over the tops of the trees and saw then smelled smoke wafting on the breeze. Her heart stuttered in her chest. _Stop thinking that; he will survive, _she thought as she began a quick jog down the well-trodden path to the beach. When the vast expanse came into view, she saw the dead and injured littering the sand and at the water's edge the four warriors who had defeated the evil threatening Japan. "Aoshi-sama!" She called out as she dodged around an injured Himura and Sagara Sanosuke along with Kamiya Kaoru and Myojin Yahiko. She came to a stop before the tall Okashira who was bent over at the waist, trying not to collapse; she took all of him in: from the top of his silky black hair, his soot covered face and body to his dusty boots. She saw he had similar burns and wounds as the others; she desperately wanted to take him in her arms but she also wanted to berate him for his carelessness and for leaving without telling her. She also knew he was hurting and no matter her desire to embrace him, she did not want to add to his pain.

Everyone turned when they heard the explosions coming from Shishio's ship, watching it become engulfed in fire. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the man weaving slightly on his feet next to her, _thank Kami-sama you all made it off in time,_ she thought as Aoshi embedded his kodachi sheath in the soft sand to brace himself. She moved closer and carefully wrapped an arm around his trim waist, finally feeling the trembling in his fatigued body. She held him as Himura's friend began yelling at the officials who had invaded the sandy expanse; she grasped Aoshi's coat when he began to fall forward. She listened with half an ear to what was being said and then gaped when the contingent of men saluted. She noticed her wounded companion had an incredulously puzzled look in his still handsome if dirty face. When Himura and Kaoru started forward, she looked to Aoshi and into his weary eyes as he leaned against her, letting her take on some of his weight as they began the trek off the beach. She braced her other hand against his trim abdomen as he used his sheath as a crutch as he hobbled along beside her. She hoped refuge was not far for she knew with absolute certainty Shinomori Aoshi was at the end of his incredible strength.

The group came to the edge of the beach and saw several carriages waiting. "We are to take you wherever you order." One army officer told them.

Misao looked to Kaoru as she helped an almost unconscious Himura into one and then assisted Yahiko with Sanosuke. When the teacher came up to them, she smiled. "Follow us." The older female took Misao's place, bracing Aoshi, and motioned her into the carriage.

"Demo….."

"No arguments, Misao-chan." Kaoru carefully assisted the tall Oniwabanshu okashira as he climbed into the vehicle watching as he settled, exhaustedly, into the seat next to her new friend. "He needs medical treatment as well; there's a doctor waiting at my dojo. She's a good friend." She assured the couple as she closed the door.

"We can find lodgings….." Aoshi's tired, raspy voice said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Iie, you helped Kenshin and there is plenty of room." Kaoru stated with finality that brooked no argument.

"Matte." Aoshi called Kaoru back. When she poked her head through the carriage door's open window, he turned his head on the back of the seat where he had rested it, opened his eyes. "Why? I battled Battousai. Why are you doing this?" He quizzed.

Kaoru just smiled, "Like I told you: you helped him defeat Shishio, you are injured. It is the right thing to do, Shinomori-san."

Minutes later, the three vehicles were making their way to the Kamiya dojo, quickly but carefully, giving in to the conditions of their occupants. Misao took the time to study the man she had waited and searched for for so long.

"I'm alright." Aoshi finally said without opening his eyes nor moving.

"You will be, given some time." Misao countered. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Don't be obtuse, Aoshi-sama. You know exactly what I am asking."

The fierce warrior opened his eyes and looked to his companion and savior. "I had to, Misao. I brought dishonor when I fought Okina. I had hoped that by aiding the Battousai, I could recoup some face and bring honor back to the Oniwabanshu." He sighed and turned away. "I let my anger take over….."

Misao laid a small hand gently on Aoshi's muscular thigh. "You are only a man, Aoshi-sama. You tried to save our men ten years ago when the Shogun ordered everyone's execution. No one could have done more…."

"I still failed in saving them….." He interrupted, anguish and desolation in the admittance.

"But you tried. You were but one man against how many?" She turned in her seat. "You are too hard on yourself."

"Okina…." He could not finish his thought.

"Hai, the time will come for that discussion. Now, we need to get you medical attention and some rest." She replied as they slowed to a stop. Misao practically crawled over Aoshi's lanky body and opened the door. She leapt out and turned to help her wounded leader.

Aoshi quietly groaned as his entire body protested any movement; he leaned against the conveyance as his eyes went wide when he saw who the doctor was as Takani Megumi oversaw the Battousai being helped into the Kamiya grounds. "This should prove interesting." He muttered.

"You!" The physician shouted.

"Now, Megumi-san. Shinomori-san helped Kenshin." Kaoru started to explain.

"Megumi, he did." Sanosuke affirmed, exhaustion coloring his words, from where he rested against another carriage. "Without his help….." The burly fighter let the thought go unfinished.

"Come." Megumi finally told the Oniwabanshu duo as she turned to help Sanosuke.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

Several minutes later, Misao smiled her thanks at Yahiko when he set a tray on the low table in the rooms she and Aoshi had been given. The tray held a bowl filled with hot water, several cloths along with food and tea. "Megumi-san says the tea should help with any pain you are having." He told the tall, slender man.

"Arigato, Yahiko-kun." Misao replied for Aoshi, knowing he was on the verge of collapse.

"She will be in to treat you as soon as she finishes with Kenshin and Sanosuke. Just let one of us know if you need anything." He closed the door behind him.

Misao soaked a cloth in the water as she watched Aoshi slowly and carefully remove his coat and begin to undress. She noticed some of the bandages she had used on him after battling the Battousai were tattered, burned or otherwise missing. Some of his earlier wounds had reopened as well. She shook her head when the tall ninja lowered his battered body to sit on the floor, not wanting to dirty the zabuton as he was covered in blood, soot and grime. She knelt before him and started to carefully wash the blood, dirt and soot from his striking face. She continued onto his chest and fussed when she saw evidence of more injuries than he had had before. "Mou, Aoshi-sama. I cannot believe you fought in your condition and now you have even more wounds."

"Nothing more than I deserve."

Misao laid her slim hand over his heart. "I think you have suffered more than enough." She told him softly. She started when Aoshi laid his own hand over hers and gripped her fingers. "I am just glad you survived." She said earnestly, looking into the depths of his eyes.

Aoshi dipped his head, nodding. "Misao, I….."

"I know." Was the simple reply as she put a finger to her love's lips. She rinsed out the cloth and continued cleansing away the remains of battle from Aoshi's body. She had not undone the older, soiled bandages not wanting to contaminate the older, still healing wounds from his duel with the Battousai. Though she was careful, she knew she was causing him some discomfort; he might not have made any outward indication, but she knew him better than anyone and could feel the slight tenseness in his sculpted muscles whenever she ran across a tender area. "You should try the tea."

"It's probably formulated with a sleeping draught." Aoshi sniffed at the cup he was handed.

"You need the rest, Aoshi-sama." Misao argued. "You didn't give yourself any time to recover after fighting Himura before taking on Shishio." She said, moving down to his boots and unfastening them. "It's no wonder you didn't collapse before this." She sighed as she set aside the footwear and looked to him again. "Though you do look like you are about to." She squeezed his slender foot. She scrutinized him carefully. "When was the last time you rested? Really rested, Aoshi-sama?"

He didn't answer but rather studied the tea in his cup. "I…"

"Years, I would think." The younger ninja answered for them both. "It is time to let go." She practically ordered as she came to her knees and crawled the distance from where she had sat at his feet to come abreast of his face. She brushed the bangs away from his striking features. "Ne?"

Aoshi let himself drown in his companion's loving gaze. "I don't know how you can care about my well-being after everything I did…..I know I hurt you when I battled Battousai…?" He let the question hang between them.

Misao nodded and then smiled. "I am stronger than you think." She teased. "Hai, you did; but no more than you were hurting and have been hurting. It was all worth it to have you back. Now you need to heal not only in body but in mind." She told him seriously.

Aoshi nodded, "You have grown wise and strong."

"And don't you forget it," she teased with a gentle smile. She cupped his bruised cheek in her hand when he offered a tiny smile at her jest. She finally started to unwind the soiled bandages around his torso and winced seeing the new injuries, mixing with the old, covering his toned body. Aoshi was sporting an oozing gash on his side, numerous other cuts and abrasions not to mention burns and bruising. "I am amazed any of you were able to make it to shore if everyone is in the same condition." She took another cloth and after soaking it in the cooling water, began to dab at the still bleeding wounds.

"I was not about to die on that ship." Aoshi finally replied, trying to take a deep breath and failing.

"Stop that. You need to let the doctor see to you first." Misao admonished. Seeing the pained look wash across the handsome face, she prodded. "Try the tea, Aoshi-sama." She reiterated.

An hour later, Megumi entered the room, followed by Kaoru and Yahiko. "How are feeling, Shinomori-san?" she asked, laying out her medical instruments as teacher and student readied her other supplies.

"I am alive."

"Barely…" Misao muttered, gazing over the battered body next to her. She watched in silence as Megumi started treating Aoshi's various wounds: cleaning cuts, applying various ointments and other concoctions to the burns and abrasions. When the physician moved to his back, she gasped seeing the puncture wound from Misao's kunai. "What happened here?" She asked, carefully probing the wound.

"An injury from a previous battle." Was all Aoshi said, looking into Misao's eyes. Seeing the sadness there, he reached out and laid a hand to soothe her troubled spirit.

"I am going to cover it with a poultice. It will need to be changed every day." She instructed the Oniwaban pair.

"Arigato, Takani-sensei." Misao replied for them both as the doctor finished her treatment, Aoshi now sporting many more bandages.

"I hope you are willing to stay for a day or two; I will want to monitor you." She all but ordered the leader of the ninjas.

"I…."

"We are." Misao interjected, sending a look in Aoshi's direction that dared him to argue.

"Hai," he sighed, acquiescing.

"You need rest and some food." Megumi stood and then bowed, much to the surprise of everyone. "Honto ni domo arigato gozimashta for aiding Ken-san and Sanosuke, Shinomori-san." She gave a small smile. "Drink the tea." She ordered and left.

"You heard her, Aoshi-sama: drink the tea." Misao repeated with a quiet laugh.

"It will only make me sleep."

"You need the rest…."

"Demo….."

"The battle is over." The young shinobi stated and sighed. "I will watch over you." Seeing the stubbornness in her companion's eyes, laid a hand on a bandaged arm. "It is time for you to finally rest, Aoshi-sama."

It took several minutes and some slight embarrassment but soon Aoshi was dressed in a light yukata and settled into the futon. "Arigato, Misao….for everything. I will make sure you never regret your decision to forgive me."

"I will always remain by your side." She told him as she watched him eat a bit and drink the tea.

In his current state, the food and medicine laced tea made him sleepy in very short order. "Misao…."

"Hush, sleep." She ordered the man she loved and admired. "There will be time later. Rest now." She covered him as he laid down. "I will be back; I need to send word to Kyoto." She saw her Okashira nod and then watched as Aoshi slipped into a much needed sleep. When his breathing deepened, she moved to brush his silky bangs from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Aishteru, Aoshi-sama and okaeri…"

FIN


End file.
